


Closer

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dirty dancing can be good for the soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 19-27 January 2004  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: A little dirty dancing can be good for the soul...  
> Warnings: exhibitionistic tendencies?  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- BigDog House & KittyKlit Klub  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only...all others ask for permission & we’ll see...
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> The song "Closer" was recorded by Nine Inch Nails, and all rights go to the people who own, wrote, and manage it. No infringement intended whatsoever here either, folks.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’m still not exactly sure how this story came to be. I don’t write songfics...period. And yet, here’s a songfic. *sigh* But I was at work last week and the song "Closer" was on my cd, and as it played this idea just popped into my brain. There will end up being a girlie version for my EPiC, Shatterpath, but Duncan wanted this one done first... *hee*

  


The smoldering heat of those lust-darkened eyes did little to ease the shiver passing through my body, helpless to resist as he plucked the glass from my suddenly numb fingers. His fingers slipped into the waistband of my jeans, tugging me to my feet, leading me out into the writhing mass of undulating bodies. Blinded temporarily by the cacophony of strobes, bass, and pheromones, I willingly followed his lead into the heart of the crowd.

The club had been Amanda’s idea. Some new venture she’d invested in, and was trying to get us to join her. Her short platinum hair and easy sensuality drew potential lovers to her like moths to a bonfire. She flashed a predatory gaze in our direction as we passed by, but didn’t leave her Dionysian followers’ attention.

A sharp tug at my waistband brought my gaze back to my lover. The smoky amber of his eyes had darkened yet again, shot through with vibrant splashes of green and gold. A lazy feral grin sprawled across his face, his hips sinuous and serpentine to the throbbing beat of the music. The tip of his tongue dragged slowly across his parted lips, temptation to try a saint’s soul.

And I was no saint.

Leaning in, he pressed those moist lips to mine for the briefest instant, capturing my lower lip in his teeth as he pulled back slightly. I felt more than heard his throaty chuckle as my eyes fluttered shut, overwhelmed by this very public display.

My own hips began to move with the music and I forced my eyes open to stare into his, lost in the bottomless heated desire there. I sucked in a breath as his fingers grazed my cock and felt the sensation spiral out to burn me in my lust.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

His moving lips drew me in, dragging me further into his spell. I couldn’t resist the shiver as the words finally registered. His fingers continued to tease me beneath the waistband of my jeans, pulling me closer to his sinuously undulating form. Moving closer, he reached up to pull the leather thong from my hair, fingers twining tightly in the dark strands.

_Help me -- I’ve broke apart my insides  
Help me -- I’ve got to soul to sell  
Help me -- The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

I eased my head back into his roughly questing fingers, exposing my throat to him. Breath caught in my throat as the hand teasing my cock eased around to squeeze my ass, pulling me closer to his hard body. I moaned, eyes fluttering shut, as he ground his hips into mine, his cock picking up the teasing of mine.

My own hands moved to his ass, a feeble attempt to keep the close contact. We both knew he could move away if he wanted to; I was helpless to stop him, completely caught up in my lust.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

He mouthed the words into my neck, pulling me tightly to him, punctuating each phrase with playful nips at my throat. One hand slid into the back pocket of my jeans, keeping me trapped against him. His other hand slid around to ease into my pants again, teasing the tip of my cock, his hips grinding into mine.

His lips moved up the length of my throat, leaving deeply red spots in their wake. Nipping lightly at the sensitive spot just below my right ear, he chuckled at my answering shudder. Not giving me a chance for further reaction, his lips glided up to enclose my earlobe, nipping and sucking lightly.

_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

The tip of one finger eased across the tip of my cock, smearing precum in its wake. He pulled back enough to glide that moistened finger across my lower lip before slipping it into his own mouth briefly. I watched hungrily as he sucked it thoroughly, wishing it was my cock he laved so well. Fingers returning to my cock, he pulled me into a kiss that nearly made me come on the spot.

_Help me -- You tear down my reason  
Help me -- It’s your sex I can smell  
Help me -- You make me perfect  
Help me think I’m somebody else_

Hot. Demanding. Soul-bruisingly brutal. His kiss demanded all of my attention...and more. And I willingly gave it to him. Sacrificial lamb slaughtered in the presence of his desire and dominion. Everything else faded away in the wake of that kiss. Even my own impending orgasm paled in the demanding fire of his control.

Lips, teeth, tongue devoured me, molded me into the vessel of his choosing, his sensual masterpiece. I wanted to moan, to return that kiss, to show him I understood and accepted. But I was struck mute and immobile in his grip. I was vaguely aware of his hips grinding almost painfully into mine; the warm, coppery taste of my blood from the lip he bit in his fervor; the roar of my pulse in my ears, my cock; the delicious burn as my lungs demanded oxygen he denied.

Molten ash in the inferno of his desire, I awaited the return to life, to sanity. His phoenix, forever destined to burn in his love and rise anew, eager for more.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

_Come for me._ The words echoed in my ears, yet his lips were still sealed tightly to mine. The heat of his desire seared my flesh at every touch. My vision swam around me, dizzyingly in tandem with my emotions.

 _Come for me._ His hands gripped my ass tightly, holding me still as he ground his body into mine again. I felt every point of contact like seething fire on my skin.

 _Come for me._ His eyes bored into mine as he pulled back from the kiss, seconds before I would have blacked out. The command was there in those heatedly dark whiskey eyes.

_Come for me._

And I did. Body stretched and arched against him spasmodically. The sensations shot through me with the force of a Quickening. If I could have actually seen past his eyes, I would have looked for the lightning, searched for the telltale ozone scent. My legs felt like they were going to buckle under the intensity of my orgasm, and I forced my arms to clench me against him. I could have sworn I screamed, my head snapping back as the sensations burned through me.

And then I saw how I must have looked...to him, to anyone else watching us. Clutched tightly to my lover, head back, tears easing out of tightly shut eyes, mouth open in silent screams of ecstasy, body shaking and quivering as if in the throes of seizure. And the smile on his face... That beatific, smug, touched smile that I loved so dearly.

And then nothing.

I don’t know how much time passed before I came back into myself, but the world had continued around us. My head was on his shoulder, my face buried in his throat, breathing still harsh and labored. His arms were around me, stroking softly, easing me down from that previously unknown pinnacle. He murmured softly. I don’t know what he said, but I felt the faint breaths pass over my temple as he continued to talk to me.

When I finally felt strong enough to support my own weight solely, I pulled back to look at him. Tho’ I knew I could never adequately express it, I put as much gratitude and love into my gaze as I could manage. He returned the smile, then mouthed _Let’s go home._ I nodded, then craned my neck to find our hostess.

As if knowing what I was doing, he led me toward the bar, where Amanda was holding court. We made our proper goodbyes and as she kissed me, she whispered in my ear, "That was perhaps the most beautiful expression of love I’ve ever seen, darling. Thank you for breaking in my club for me." I flushed hotly and muttered something that resembled "You’re welcome." Before I had to do anything else, I was gratefully pulled out of the club and toward home.

~ ~ ~ fin ~ ~ ~


End file.
